The Outsider Suicides
by Trip McNeely
Summary: When five sisters move across the street, the gang is drawn into their spell. Virgin Suicides/Outsiders crossover, needs a good title, and plot IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ AND COMMENT PLEASE THIS IS URGENT!!
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I decided to start a new story. This is sort of a weird idea I came up with, it's a crossover between "Outsiders" and "The Virgin Suicides", both of which are amazing books. I just thought it would be interesting to see the contrast between the two books' diverse characters. Hopefully, you'll not need to read either and be able to understand this story. So far, the point of view is the gang collectively (like The Virgin Suicides), but the main narrative is Ponyboy. This may seem kind of dull and not really "Outsiders"-ish at the beginning, but it'll get better. And if it doesn't, there's always the option of taking it down. But yeah, here's Chapter One. (by the way, it's pre-Outsiders novel)  
  
MARCH 1966  
  
When the Lisbon girls moved in across the street, we all stopped our daily chores to watch them move in. Except Darry, since he works all the time and rarely gets any time to just enjoy life as it was, but even he paused to watch the movers load dressers and tables and coffee tables into the house across the street. That's the kind of presence the Lisbon girls had over us. That's the kind of presence the Lisbon girls had over the entire town of Tulsa.  
  
Unfortunately, we had work or school, depending on whom we're referring specifically to in our gang, to attend, and we never got the chance to study the new occupants. So we skipped school. Darry would've blown a fuse; ever since Mom and Dad died he's been in charge of taking care of us. Soda tells us he doesn't hate me, but I know he does. Darry has the cold eyes of frozen oceans; his bulging muscles also add intimidation to him. Nonetheless, he's pretty smart, but gave up dreams of college to take care of me and Soda. Soda's my older brother; he's pretty laid back and laughs at the world all the time with his perfect ivory teeth and eyes full of joy, even though we're poor and get jumped all the time by the town's hot- shot Socs.  
  
So me and two other boys that we run around with, Two-Bit Mathews and Johnny Cade, sneaked back to watch the girls move in. We knew they were girls because of the belongings they had; beautifully carved dressers, beds with pink and white blankets, typical items for girls to acquire. However, their belongings also told another important fact about them: these were not greaser girls. Here's about a good time to explain the greaser/Soc dilemma. Greasers, like me and my brothers and the other neighborhood boys we run around with, who mine as well be brothers, wear their hair long and greasy (in Two-Bit's case, mostly the grease is from Dapper Dan's). We skip school, we smoke cigarettes and swear and cause trouble. Not me, I merely stand by as a spectator, but Dallas Winston's usually the troublemaker in our gang (he's went to jail when he was in his early teens). We live on the poor East Side, where we can never catch a break because we're too damn poor to buy off the cops.  
  
On the West Side, you have your typical Socs. They all smell of English Leather shaving lotion and recently burnt Cuban cigars (before the whole Cuban missile crisis) and basically get away with whatever they want. They can hold-up stores or mug children or beat women and they'll get off, just like they'll get off in real life with all the money their mommies and daddies give away to them. It's not too great being a greaser these days.  
  
Through the window of our house, we stared intently. We considered getting my brother Soda or his best friend Steve Randle to come along with us, but they worked at the DX and wouldn't want to have been bothered. Or if we had asked Dallas Winston to come along, he'd probably end up trying to get the girls drunk and then try sleeping with all of them. So it was just the three of us.  
  
"Ooh, let's try getting a panty shot," Two-Bit Mathews breathed as a Corvair pulled up to the car. Two-Bit was probably the most easily amused person I know; one day, in class (he's a junior still at eighteen and a half) he spent the entire period staring at a pen, clicking it. He ended up showing this little discovery around, until he amused himself with writing dirty limericks on a piece of paper that was intended to hold information about the Revolutionary War. He was proud of the sideburns that clung to his face like a tribute to Elvis, and he was also proud of the many blondes he would accumulate.  
  
I was only fourteen at the time, and Johnny was sixteen, so we didn't see why Two-Bit and Soda and Steve and Dally were all obsessed with girls. I slowly began to realize why with the introduction of the Lisbon girls.  
  
At first, Mrs. Lisbon stepped out of the car and scanned the neighborhood. At first, we were disappointed, because with her librarian, half-mooned glasses and tightlipped, withering look we knew we were in for trouble. I think she may have caught us peeking through the window, for she gave our general direction such a piercing look that we nearly wanted to keel over and confess our sins there. She immediately hurried into the house, followed by gangly, boyish looking Mr. Lisbon. From the sound of his high pitched voice calling for the girls to hurry in immediately, it sounded like he had been permanently stuck as an 11-year-old boy.  
  
And in a quick golden flash the car was empty. This irritated us greatly, because we had missed the chance to see the girls that would be living across from us from now on. Johnny complained he had just blinked and asked us for the details, but we couldn't give him any.  
  
We ventured out and waited, hoping for a second chance to catch a glimpse of one of the Lisbon girls. Johnny suggested that we introduce ourselves, but Two-Bit shook his head, "They look Socy, let's wait a little while." So since Two-Bit was older and more experienced when it came to girl hunting we decided to wait it out. But all day, the only ones to appear on the front lawn where Mr. Lisbon and the tattooed, burly movers. Disappointed, we trudged back to the house. It was about time that Soda and Steve and Darry would show up anyway.  
  
Darry, thankfully, didn't suspect a thing. We got in a fight, but I just gave up and went to my room. Soda and Steve were going out with their girlfriends, Sandy and Evie. Steve hates me. He's Soda's best buddy, but he still hates me because he thinks I'm just a kid who tags along. Frankly, it's mutual; I don't like him either. Sandy and Evie are nice girls, greasers like us so we don't have a problem with Soda and Steve dating them.  
  
Next day, we skip school to catch a glimpse of the Lisbon girls. We heard from Ms. Mathews (Two-Bit's mother) that they were enrolling next week, and that Mr. Lisbon was replacing Miss Stiles (who left to give birth to the pizza boy's baby) as science teacher, so we decided that we wouldn't show up at school until they did.  
  
We watched Mr. Lisbon pull out of the driveway. He waved meekly to us before driving off, far under the speed limit of course. We were joined by Dallas Winston, who remarked, "I could beat that guy down with a fist tied behind my back and if I was half-crocked as well." Dally's tough, tough to the point of feeling no emotion whatsoever besides hate and pain. He used to get busted in organized crime all the time when he was in New York. We all forgot why he came here, though I think it had something to do with robbing a drug store.  
  
"What are you losers doing, staring around like a trio of Peeping Toms," Dally smirked. "Let's go out and get us some action." Dally commanded our respect and fear, and no one said "no" to Dally unless you were Johnny Cade, whom Dally treated like a kid brother because Johnny had a crappy family. Still, even Johnny didn't dare try pushing the limits.  
  
We trotted out and across the cement street to the Lisbon house. Even though it was painted a rather cheerfully neutral white, it was large and ominous. We'd pissed off the construction workers during the school year until Darry, who was a construction worker, told us to go inside and do our homework. So we did.  
  
But Darry wasn't here to order us around. So the four of us strode up to the Lisbon house. We nearly missed one of the girls who was lying in the grass, her small head pressed to the ground. She was wearing an old 1920's wedding dress, with the hem cut off just around her dirty ankles. Frankly, she looked so pale and innocent, with budding breasts, angel blue eyes and her ethereal frailty. Her hair was wet, despite that it was March, and clung to her small chin and nape of her neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dally asked, fingers hitched in his thumb.  
  
The girl, who couldn't have been more then fourteen, didn't even glance his direction, "I'm listening to the Earth."  
  
Dally gave her a look indicating that she was purely crazy. And maybe she was. We couldn't be sure at the time. Two-Bit spoke next, "What's your name?"  
  
"Cecilia," she responded diligently. She rolled onto her back and stared up into the endless blue sky. Her dainty arms reached up towards the clouds.  
  
"The kid's whacked," Dally muttered. "You got any sisters?"  
  
"Four," Cecilia replied. She seemed bored, forgotten, as if people who stopped by always cared more about her sisters then herself. Upon her head she wore a crown of yellow daisies. Her flaxen blonde hair was spread out behind her like a Chinese fan, and her eyes gazed distantly off.  
  
That was our first conversation with the Lisbon girls. One of the others sisters called Cecilia in, and she stood up, brushed off the grass strands she'd picked on her dress and then moved fluidly up the stairs, to the porch, and then inside. She moved in such calculated ways, never once tripping or partially stopping. And yet she was Atlas, carrying the world's sorrow upon her small shoulders, adding to her sullen and hidden personality. We were just yet to discover how enticingly mysterious the Lisbon girls were.  
  
"Damn," Dally muttered as he walked back, "let's hope they ain't all like that." 


	2. Chapter Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, finally updated, kept saying to myself I'd get this chapter done. Thanks for the updates, that was the most I've ever gotten for a chapter. Other then that, I have NO idea what to write after this. If anyone has even the slightest plot ideas, please e-mail them to me, I will probably use them because I have no idea what to write next. Ugh, trying to be as good as S.E. Hinton and Jeff Eugenides. Oh well. Here's chapter two for those still reading it.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Truth be told, the Lisbon girls weren't all "crazy" like Dallas' first impression of Cecilia was. They were majestic creatures, ones we felt unworthy of seeing their mere visages, let alone living just across the street from them. Whenever one of them would leave the confinement of the house, whether it was Mary, 16, to collect the mail and flirt her crumpled lemon peel hair or Bonnie, 15, to test out her new bright pink roller- skates (she finally talked her mother into letting her own a pair; Mrs. Lisbon was convinced they were only going to hurt her), we would stop whatever we were doing to merely gaze at them. We came to know all of them through our occasional glimpses; they were always there, around the corner of our eyes, but only for brief moments. This only increased their enigmatic presence and appeal. One by one, we all came to fall in love with the Lisbon girls, and we had hardly ever spoken to them.  
  
The good news was, they all went to high school (except Cecilia, but they were always so clustered together you rarely knew that she went to middle school while the rest went to high school). Two-Bit's locker was right next to Mary, and many times he'd see her just gazing into her locker mirror. She wore a mask of make-up, covering her true thoughts beneath pale lipstick and a dash of eyeliner that she'd smuggle into schools (her mother forbid the girls wearing make-up or anything the didn't belie their femininity).  
  
"It's been the only time in my life I've ever been at a loss for words," Two-Bit muttered, describing the Lisbon girls in general and Mary specifically. He'd describe her face in remarkable detail, describing her darker blonde hair the color of dying dandelions, her mysterious eyes that never met anyone's. This was strange behavior for Two-Bit, because he couldn't remember what he'd have for lunch, let alone perfectly describe a face. You'd think he'd be talking about the Mona Lisa when he spoke, "I dunno, there's just something about them."  
  
Even strict Darry fell under their spell. After going to the drug store to pick up some cough syrup for a sick Soda, he ran into Therese, 17 and thereby the eldest Lisbon sister, and Mary. You'd rarely see one of the Lisbon girls without seeing at least another accompanying them, and this was the first time Darry met the new neighbors. Therese and Mary were walking off when something fell out of Therese's purse. Darry bent over to pick it up. It was a bottle of sleeping pills.  
  
"Miss, you forgot these." Therese and Mary turned around, and Therese smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and took the capsules from Darry's hands and gingerly slipped them into her purse. Mary was tugging on Therese's arm, but Therese ignored her. Pink tinted her chubby cheeks, and she continued to run her hand through her fingers.  
  
"Do you two need a ride home?" Darry offered. Therese giggled a bit, coughed and said, "Sure."  
  
"I'm Darrel Curtis, everyone calls me Darry, I live right across from you," explained Darry as he walked Therese and Mary out to our truck. Therese sat in between Darry and Mary, who contented herself with staring mysteriously out the window, watching as everyday life went on around her. Darry recalled Mary seeming bored, the American dream wearing quickly on her.  
  
Therese spent her time in Darry's car silent as well, though she occupied the ride home by staring at the stars. When Darry dropped them off at their house, Therese said, "Look, see that star constellation over there?" Darry looked up into the night sky to see what Therese was pointing out.  
  
"Yeah," Darry said. "It's Andromeda."  
  
Therese's head snapped to see him, a bit shocked and apprehensive, "Yeah. It's my favorite."  
  
"There's Orion," Darry continued, pointing off. He turned around and pointed to another constellation, "And there's the Gemini twins."  
  
"Yeah," Therese said, her pale rose lips carved into a smile, "you an astrologist?"  
  
"Nope, just a guy who works too much," Darry said. "Goodnight. He reportedly stepped back into the truck and drove across the street, and Mary had to drag Therese in. Two weeks later, Amanda Hill claimed to have heard Therese talking to the science teacher about her sea horses. According to Amanda, she listed one of their names as "Darrel". We have yet to confirm this.  
  
Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones who discovered the Lisbon girls. Many times Lux, only 14, would be seen receiving rides home from Socy boys, boys who wore sweaters and had their hair all cut like Beatle wannabes. They'd always drop her off a block away from their house, and she'd walk the rest of the way, which was pretty risky behavior even for Lux.  
  
Lux was something else. While all the Lisbon girls were oddly captivating, she was the unofficial leader, the one everyone would stare at to watch as she performed a task as meticulous as collecting the milk. She wore peek-a- boo clothing, T-shirts with the sleeves shorn and black skirts that stopped a little above the knee. But she always had an aura of sexuality around her, one that drew many a curious boy to wonder about kissing her luscious lips, their hands pressed against the small of her back, their eyesight blinded by the radiance of her sunny hair.  
  
Which when Dallas Winston saw Lux Lisbon, it made perfect sense for him to want her. It was an oddly warm day in March. We would've never noticed it if we hadn't gone outside for a smoke. We were just about to head off to the movies, but then we gazed across the lawn at the Lisbon house. Cecilia was in her usual position of lying on the grass; Therese was lounging across the sidewalk, staring intently at a colony of ants. Mary was pushing Bonnie on the tire swing, whispering comments we would've died to hear.  
  
When we saw Lux stride across the lawn, our gazes followed her swinging posterior to the green hose wrapped up in the drive. She was wearing a white tank-top matched with low slung jeans with embroider roses climbing up her shin. Unwrapping the hose, she gingerly turned the handle to a medium level and began to cool off under the refreshing spittle from the hose. Her hair was doused in water in moments, slithering down to her arms and neck. The other girls didn't seem to pay her too much attention, except Mary, who glanced in Lux's direction, then ours and then demanded Bonnie to push her on the tire swing.  
  
"Johnny, where the hell are my cigarettes?!" called Dally, stumbling drunkenly out onto the porch, uttering every swear word under the sun as he tripped over Steve Randle's feet. His intoxicated eyes fixed upon Lux's curvaceous body, undulating under the cool of the water. Mouth jutting uncontrollably, Dally whimpering like a dying fish. We'd never seen him like that, at an actually loss of words. Usually he was smarting off to cops, disapproving ministers, even little old ladies trying to crush the street to stare at the for-sale televisions to watch their favorite soap operas. But when Lux Lisbon stood outside, tossing her silky mane, bathing herself under the refreshing cascades of crystalline water, Dallas Winston was lost, and now pursuing a girl unlike any other greaser girl we'd ever met. That March day started the legacy that would entwine us eternally with the Lisbon girls. 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

CHAPTER THREE  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hey, it's Trip McNeely, no, I'm not dead. But this story is. I don't particularly like the direction this story was going in, I couldn't get it off the ground really. I might write another story with the Lisbon girls, I don't know if I'll write another Outsiders fic (once again, thank you guys for reviewing it). If you guys have any ideas, send them to me. Or hell, you can even write a chapter and send it to my e-mail address. If I do get an inspiration, I will definitely post, but I will be posting some other stuff, I have a contest going with a friend, so check my profile ever now and then. Thank you guys for being with me. Peace. 


End file.
